The present invention relates to a portable waterbicycle in which the various components can be quickly combined, making it easy to be packed, carried, assembled and disassembled by the user.
Conventional waterbicycles, in most cases, are rented at waterfront recreation areas, because constructed with components that are permanently connected and, therefore, inconvenient to move, as well as more expensive to manufacture. As a result, sightseeing afloat at scenic, but quiet waterfronts, where no waterbicycle rental service is available, is only possible board inflated rubber boats that are carried to the waterfronts by the sightseers.